Fakir and Ahiru's story
by nobleflutter
Summary: A cute little oneshot that I thought up, AhiruxFakir of course. Fakir and Ahiru still not admitting their feelings, but everywhere people are pointing them out...


Declaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu

Fakir and Ahiru's new story

Ahiru stood at the edge of the small lake, twirling and spinning, and occasionally falling as well. Ahiru was a duck, a small yellow duck with hope courage, and full of love.

Fakir smiled sadly as he watched her, he knew she had not given up dancing after she turned into a duck. Fakir also did not give up trying to save her. Even if Drosslemeyer returned, he would go to anything to change Ahiru back so she could have her own happy ending.

Fakir returned to his writing that he had on his lap, scribbling down more and more words that were his feelings. When the tragic battle of the prince and the monster raven had taken place, Fakir realized that his own tragic ending was not if he died. It was if Ahiru died. Fakir had thought Ahiru had taken a big role in the tale, she had also taken a big role in his heart.

With a quack, Ahiru fell face first into the ground. Fakir dropped his quill and quickly went by her, to see if she was alright of course.

"Moron, I told you to be careful! Why don't you take a break?" Fakir slightly scolded the small duck as he examined her beak, carefully running his finger over it.

"Qua…" Ahiru quacked, as if she were saying she was alright.

Fakir sighed at her response. "I'm almost done anyway, we can go back as soon as I'm done with the next paragraph." Fakir patted the duck's head with a small smile, and returned to his parchment paper.

Ahiru snorted at what Fakir had said. _'When I'm done with the next paragraph…' Hmph! When he says that, it means he'll be done in three seconds! If I could speak, I'd be calling him a moron!_ Ahiru thought angrily.

Ahiru was still trying to deny her feelings towards Fakir, and it was the same with the writer.

Fakir gathered his things, already done. Ahiru just barely finished her angry thoughts. She quacked and ran after Fakir who was already starting to walk away. Fakir looked back at the duck, and stopped to wait for her.

"Hurry up! I want to get back to the house to finish this up!" Fakir said over his shoulder. He smiled when he heard Ahiru quack angrily at him.

"Quack! Qua-quack! Quack quack! Qua-qua-quack!" ("You think I could hurry up?! I'm a duck if you haven't noticed!") Ahiru ran a bit faster, only to trip on crack that was in a sidewalk.

Fakir stopped and turned around, only to see a stranger kneeling over _his_ Ahiru. A very dangerous flash of anger came into Fakir's eyes, as he stomped over to the small yellow duck.

Ahiru rubbed her head and looked up expecting to see Fakir, but she quacked in surprise when she saw a stranger with orange hair and yellow eyes look down on her. She stood up and quacked in fright. She turned to see Fakir who picked her up and held her close to him.

"Oh? That's your duck? I'm sorry if I just came in like that. She's very pretty by the way." The stranger stood up and gestured his hand in an apologetic way. Ahiru gasped in surprise when she saw that he was about Fakir's age, and that he was wearing the academy's uniform. Ahiru wasn't the only one surprised though.

Fakir just nodded in return. He gripped his story tighter, and turned around to walk back to Charon's house to his room.

_He… he looks like that character in my story… Could it be that my story has already begun?_ Fakir wondered, glancing down at the parchment in his hands.

_I wonder why Fakir had that angry face… That person was only trying to help me. Maybe he's mad at me! Oh no… He'll probably scold me when we get home. Maybe I should try and look cute. That always helps for some odd reason… Maybe Fakir has a soft spot for ducks! At least that's good news!_ Ahiru was looking thoughtfully at the sky, but when she heard giggling, she turned to see her old friends from the academy.

The blonde saw Fakir coming slowly down the sidewalk, and squealed when she saw little Ahiru in his arms. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Look! Look! Fakir has a duck! A _pet_! Isn't it just adorable?" The other friend nodded enthusiastically with agreement.

"Fakir! What's the duck's name?" Ahiru's other friend asked, looking at the duck curiously.

Fakir hesitated for a moment and looked down at Ahiru. "Her name is… _Ahiru_." He stated matter-of-factly, but the two girls could see the light blush on his face.

"Oh! That's so adorable! _AHIRU! _He still likes Ahiru! Isn't that sweet!" Fakir heard the girls, as he started to walk away. He looked down at the duck to see that she had some blush on her face as well.

Fakir and Ahiru managed to get to the house without being interrupted any more, and frankly, Fakir was relieved.

Fakir placed the small duck gently on his bead, where the duck looked at him with wide eyes. The duck winced when the pain in her beak stung. Fakir looked at her, then went to his first-aid kit to get some ointment. He came back and gently rubbed the ointment onto the duck's beak, ignoring her painful quack's.

Ahiru felt warmth spread through her body when Fakir placed the ointment onto Ahiru's beak. She realized it wasn't from the ointment. It was from his _touch_. He was also close enough that Ahiru could feel his warm breath on her face.

Fakir slowly stood up and placed the ointment back. When he turned back to Ahiru, she had already fallen asleep. Fakir smiled and went over to his parchment, quill, and ink, bringing them over to his desk. Fakir stared at the last place where he had stopped his writing, not knowing what to write next.

Fakir sighed. He looked back at Ahiru's peaceful sleeping face. Fakir smiled again, and turned back to his writing, knowing _exactly_ what he was going to write about next.

Author's note: I wrote this when it was like 11:00 pm, but I still hoped you like it.

I don't know whether I should make this into a longer story, but for now it's a oneshot. If you'd like this to be a longer story, then tell me in a review!


End file.
